In the related art, an electrophotographic photoreceptor has a configuration in which a surface layer including a charge injection blocking layer, a photoconductive layer, a surface protective layer, and the like is formed on the surface of a cylindrical substrate and the like as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1 (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4).